Hidden Feelings
by Wave Ripper
Summary: A one-shot requested by MoonStoneWings. Read and Review Please. Umm yeah that's all for the summary XD


Chapter 1: My Feelings Will Hide

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was an unusually quiet day in the Bey Shop. Team Cyclone had entered the World Ex Bey Battle Tournament, and had just finished winning the final match. Ev sat at the counter cleaning all of the beys that had been brought in for maintenance.

_Huh, I wish I could have gone with them. _She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. Her mind was split into three different things at the moment, cleaning bey parts, wondering about Team Cyclone's victory, and her crush. She had never really been on any dates, and knowing how shy she was probably wouldn't even have the guts to admit her feelings to anyone.

_Get back here. _One of the fusion wheels had fallen off of the counter and rolled under a small desk. Ev quickly retrieved the fusion wheel and sat back in her seat.

_It's nice seeing people in relationships but they aren't for me. I mean I'm always busy working on Bey's and Ex Gears. _The girl mentally noted what she had said while she continued to clean the dusty fusion wheel.

_Who wants to date someone that's always busy? I know I wouldn't._ The shy blader set down the last fusion wheel and picked a spin track. Ev never had much confidence in herself, the only time she really became confident was when she and her friends were put into life and death situations.

_Hi! Can I help you? _Two customers walked in and looked around the Bey Shop.

"You can get whatever you want." The male teen said to his girlfriend as she looked around at all of the new parts. "This one!"

"We'll have one of the new defense type fusion wheels."

"_Sure." _Ev quickly got the couple their requested part, took the money for the part, and watched the two teens leave the store.

_I'll probably never experience love. _The shy blader finished cleaning the last few Bey parts. She leaned back in her chair again and starred at the ceiling. "_I wonder what my future will have in store for me."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Alright finally._ Zeth slowly put a small necklace inside of some wrapping paper. He then placed the necklace in a small bag and ran out of the jewelry store.

_Ugh, that's the last time I go in there. _Zeth grabbed his Ex Gear which was lying peacefully leaning on the wall. He quickly activated his gear, jumped on it and sped off to the Bey Shop.

_I can't believe I almost forgot! What kind of friend would I be if I forgot that! _Zeth could never really keep track of many things, but his friend's birthdays were never forgotten, especially not the most important one.

_There it is! _The bey shop slowly came into view as Zeth maxed out the speed on his Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Hmm, I guess I should lock up for the day. _The shy blader slowly got up from her seat and walked over to the front door of the Bey Shop. Posters were scattered all over the door making it hard to see anything through the glass door.

_Time to go home. _Ev locked the door and started to walk back to the counter. She quickly turned around after hearing a loud noise at the door. "_Hello?" _Ev unlocked the door and opened it up to see Zeth lying on the ground rubbing his face.

_ARG! Stupid door, that's the last time I try to jump into the Bey Shop while doing a trick. _The teen mumbled to himself as he looked up and met a beautiful pair of blue eyes. He quickly grabbed the small bag that lay next to him and handed it to Ev. _"I can't believe you didn't say anything to us!"_

_W-what's t-this? _The girl blinked twice as she grabbed the bag and walked inside the Bey Shop with Zeth.

_Your birthday present. _Zeth sat and spun around on Ev's chair as he watched her open the bag. _"It's not much, but I hope you like it."_

_Z-Zeth, I-I can't accept this. _Ev turned three different shades of red as she looked at the small necklace she had just received from her crush.

_That's not all, there's a movie showing tonight that I thought you'd like to see. I got us two tickets for the last show. So we better get going if we're going to have time for our date._ Zeth glanced at his watch and noticed they had thirty minutes left before the movie started.

"_D-date?! B-but I-I-I've n-n-ever b-e-e-n o-n a-a-" _Zeth placed his hand over Ev's mouth to get her to stop talking.

_You didn't think I hadn't noticed? You have feelings for me. _Zeth said with a big smile on his face.

_Wait, YOU figured out that I had feelings for you! _Ev took a few steps back trying to process the moment. Zeth had never noticed anything romantic in his life; this was something new to everyone.

_Well, actually. Dagger and Wolf kind of told me. So I decided to do something about it! I mean, you never really seemed have the courage to tell me. _Zeth put his arm around Ev's shoulders and walked out the door with her. Ev locked the door behind her and put her necklace on.

_Come on, were going to be late! _Zeth picked Ev up bridal style and began running to the Movie Theater.

_Z-Zeth! P-put me d-down! _The shy blader looked at the dense Ex Blader and smiled a bit. She had done nothing and fate had brought her the one person that she had always wanted to be with. _"Will there be cake after the movie?"_

_Well it wouldn't be much of a birthday without cake now would it?_

"_Put me down real quick."_

_Ugh sure. _Zeth quickly put Ev down and looked at how far the movie theater was. _"We'll be able to make it if we run from here."_

_Thank you Zeth!_ Ev's lips were quickly met Zeth's lips. _"That's for remembering my birthday." _The two teens quickly ran towards the movie theater.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Not as long as my last one shot but I did make one. MoonStoneWings requested a one-shot of Zeth and Ev so thank her for the request :D I hope you guys liked it. I've got another one in mind so I may write that one soon. If you guys like the one-shots about my OC's you guys can request one, I need the challenge XD Did I do okay on the new writing?

For everyone that review my last one-shot. THANK YOU!

Next Chapter: Psh it's a one shot (rolls eyes) there is no next chapter :P


End file.
